


逗猫棒

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: “小猫咪。”
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	逗猫棒

搅乱谢金美梦的是一段攀上他小臂的毛茸茸，他没在床上摆放任何玩具，按理说不该碰到这么个玩意，但现在的触感显然是极新鲜的。假期的补觉计划继续执行，半梦半醒中，谢金闭着眼随手扒拉开捣乱的东西。

“操！”

睡在他身边的人突然暴起，大叫一声，一脚猛地踹在他小腿骨上，谢金疼得龇牙咧嘴，抱着“中弹部位”翻身下床，这一脚踹得正中红心，一时半会儿还缓不了，又疼又麻的感觉隐隐传来，谢金坐倒在地，这下是彻底醒了。

“哎呦……东哥，都这么大人了还闹觉呐？”

“你刚压到我哪儿了？疼死我了。”

罪魁祸首竟然先抱怨上了，谢金还想多说几句，一抬眼却是愣住了：“东哥……东子，你你你头上什么东西？！”

“什么呀……”李鹤东还迷糊着眼，听人问话敷衍着往自己头顶摸了一把，“诶……卧槽！”

好吧，这下两人都醒了。

李鹤东的头顶生出额外一对耳朵，看起来像是猫科动物的模样，纯黑色的毛滑顺柔软，耳廓内里透着点粉，甚至还会随着他不时摆动。

“这什么玩意。”

光用手摸不出个究竟，李鹤东下床小跑进浴室照镜子，谢金看着人背影，发现屁股那儿还有根配套尾巴。

还挺可爱。

这觉是没法睡了，索性起床洗漱去，谢金跟着一块儿进了浴室，只见李鹤东正别扭着身子观察那根尾巴，此时一下一下的在空中随性摇摆，摇得谢金春心萌动。

一早起来，本就有点生理反应，又看到自己爱人突然生出的猫耳和尾巴，这可比那些个情趣道具带劲多了。李鹤东抓着尾巴来回翻看，对自己突如其来的变化略感无措，头顶的耳朵耷拉着，真实反应着主人的内心想法，但本该毫无杂念的一副画面在谢金看来，小猫的一举一动都是在撩拨。

大好机会摆在眼前，肯定要好好把握，谢金放轻脚步，贴上李鹤东后背，双手环住他的腰，低下头埋在人颈窝一边乱蹭一边商量：“我们去床上再睡会儿，嗯？”

李鹤东哪能不知道这人想干啥，半勃的性器正抵在他尾椎上方，让人无法忽视。他抬腿想出去，却被身上的巨型挂件拖拽着，移动困难。

“我可警告你谢金，快点儿撒手，你就是看我长了耳朵尾巴觉得新鲜，我告你休想。”

“都知道我想干什么了还拒绝，你就是仗着我喜欢你。”

“有本事你别喜欢。”

“没本事。”

嘴上吵闹着，流连在腰际的手却是愈发大胆，李鹤东没反抗，谢金也不撒手，两个人紧紧挨着，像小学生吵架，迈着鸭子步回到卧室。

磕到床沿，李鹤东失去平衡倒下，谢金随着他一同扑倒，还没腻歪两下就被人用手肘顶开，踹他屁股让拿润滑去，谢金乐呵着翻个身，拉开床头柜取来润滑剂。

扩张进行得细密，谢金总是温柔又耐心，一寸一寸的探进去，揉开穴肉，指尖不时在腺体挑拨，李鹤东往往在前戏就快顶不住，此时多了条尾巴，正斜在身侧，毛发扫过谢金大腿根，摆动的幅度增了点色情，这人绝对是故意的。

这般邀请，再明显不过，谢金空闲的那只手顺着尾巴根部一路摸到底，末了轻抚在尾椎那片皮肤上，新奇的触感攀上脊椎，酥麻一直走到头顶，李鹤东弓起身子抖了抖竟是先射了。

“可，可以了……”

“小猫咪。”

谢金呼噜呼噜这人头顶，又被一爪子拍开。

“要做快做，别瞎摸！”

谢金笑而不语，这点脾气在他看来都是撒娇，撤下手指，换上真家伙，谢金扶着自己兄弟拍了拍李鹤东屁股，算是打过招呼了。

“喵……嗯，唔？”

随着谢金挺入，李鹤东泄出一声猫叫，情不自禁的这一声连他自己都吓到了，赶紧捂住嘴。这一声可也被谢金听去了，就像发现了新大陆，寻思着怎样再听一回。

“鹤东，再叫一声呗？”谢金俯下身，紧贴着这人后背，一手摸上小猫再次翘起的性器，身下动作减缓，故意碾着欢愉点，“叫得真好听。”

李鹤东早已臊红了脸，紧紧捂着自己嘴巴就不张口，谢金一旦想跟他磨起来就没完，回想以往情事，哪次顺着人心意走不是最后他吃亏，今天说什么也别想听他叫出第二声。

见人不回话，谢金也不着急，他有的是办法。

“你叫一声，我就动一下，不然我们一天就耗床上。”说着向上挺弄了一下后，真不再动作。

身下动作停了，手可没停着。两人侧躺下，李鹤东整个人就窝在谢金怀里，身后这人一手紧箍着自己的腰，一手快速撸动着，用最基础的方式刺激着，就在他觉得快要到时，动作却猛得停下，正欲喷射的顶端被拇指抵住，照着马眼揉抚了一把，等他快感降下去了，又握上柱身撸起来。这样来回两三遍，李鹤东乘在欲望的过山车上七上八下，却迟迟无法攀上顶端，虽然手还倔强地捂着嘴，无法掩饰的尾巴可是早已缠上人小臂，猫耳的尖角也颤得厉害。

“……喵……你动，动……”

捂着嘴的手卸了力气，算是投降了，李鹤东跩来被子把头埋进去，声音闷闷的，谢金狡猾得很，故意压低声音凑近人耳朵：“太轻了，我听不见。”

“喵喵喵！谢金你别得寸进尺！”李鹤东自暴自弃地甩开被子，一把拽来枕头往这人头上招呼。

谢金被软绵绵的揍了一下，憋着没乐出声，扶起这人身子，双手卡住胯，还不忘把缠绕在自己手臂上的尾巴摘下，由它随性摆动，就着后入的体位大开大合地操干起来。

每一次撞击都能把李鹤东顶出去，却因着胯上那双手又被拉回来再次深入，臀肉被拍打得啪啪作响，不知该如何安放的尾巴再次圈上谢金手臂。

“嗯，喵……喵……呜啊！”

激烈的操弄让李鹤东腿脚发软，膝盖有点跪不住，只能塌着身子保持平衡，脸隐在双臂间，羞耻的叫声不经大脑就被撞出来。

“喵，喵……再快点……啊啊……”

谢金俯下身子作最后的冲刺，但又分出一只手箍住李鹤东阴茎的根部，“等我一起射。”小猫早已没有力气挣脱，只能被操得喵喵乱叫，任由别人掌控着自己的快乐，最后一下挺动，微凉的精液打进体内，李鹤东也呜咽着射了。

谢金轻柔的吻落在耳尖，安抚着这具颤抖的身体，“好乖，好爱你，鹤东……”李鹤东没有回话，只是又往他怀里缩了缩，找了个舒服的姿势睡去，这点看来，这人还真像只猫，谢金轻笑，怀抱着爱人一同休息。

正午的阳光隐约透过窗帘照射在被子上，床上两个人依偎着，先醒来的是谢金，怀里还抱着人，但头上的猫耳已经不见了，更奇怪的是刚才在人颈间留下的痕迹也一并消失了，谢金把被子掀开一角，两人都好好穿着睡衣，这这这不应该啊？

这一下动作有点大，把另一人给闹醒了，这人还挺不乐意，模糊着翻了个身又往怀里扎，谢金盯着这人发旋，拿下巴轻蹭过发梢，把人又抱紧了点，嘴角上扬再没落下，陪着没睡醒的人再次闭上眼。

无所谓是否梦一场，这只小猫还在身边就好。

-END-


End file.
